d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Ka's Design Worksheet
Design Worksheet Stats Str 25 base 8 +4(4pts) creation +5 inherent +8 enhancement +7 Dex 15 base 8 +2(2pts) creation +5 inherent +2 Con 28 base 8 +7(8pts) creation +5 inherent +8 enhancement +9 Int 15 base 8 +2(2pts) creation +5 inherent +2 Wis 42 base 8 +10(16pts) creation +7 level +5 inherent +12 enhancement +16 Cha 26 base 8 +8(10pts) creation +5 level +5 inherent +8 12 ability increases from level Hit Points 35d8 Cleric (161) + 5d8 Heirophant (18) + 10d6 Contemplative (35) + (Con x 50= 450) + Improved Toughness (50 hit points) + Epic Toughness 30hit points= 744 Armor Class 10 Base +2 Dex + 8 Deflection +10 Armor = 30 Saves Fortitude +12 (20 levels cleric) +15 Epic +9 Con= 36 Reflex +6 (20 levels cleric) +15 Epic +4 Epic Reflexes +2 Dex= 27 Willpower +12 (20 levels cleric) +15 Epic +16 Wis= 43 Skills Max Ranks 53/26 156 skill points from Cleric 20 skill points from Hierophant 40 skill points from Contemplative Concentration (Con) 15 ranks Diplomacy (Cha) 30 ranks Heal (Wis) 20 ranks Knowledge:history (Int) 15 ranks Knowledge:religion (Int) 50 ranks Knowledge:the planes (Int) 10 ranks Profession:fisherman (Wis) 3 ranks Profession:cook (Wis) 3 ranks Sense Motive (Wis) 20 ranks Spellcraft (Int) 50 ranks Feats 1''' Disciple of the Sun Divine '''B Widen Spell Metamagic 3''' Consecrate Spell Metamagic '''6 Combat Casting General 9''' Maximize Spell Metamagic '''12 Augment Healing General 15 Empower Spell Metamagic 18 Empower Turning General 21E Spectral Strike Epic 23BEC Epic Spellcasting Epic 24E Improved Combat Casting Epic 26BEC Planar Turning Epic 27E Positive Energy Aura Epic 29BEC Automatic Metamagic Capacity Epic 30E Leadership General 32BEC Permanent Emanation: Dimensional Lock Epic 33E Epic Leadership Epic 35BEC Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Bastard Sword General 36E Automatic Metamagic Capacity Epic 39E Epic Reflexes Epic 42E Divine Vigor Divine 45E Improved Toughness General 48E Epic Toughness Epic Special & Racial Abilities Turn Undead (Su) as Lvl 35 Cleric Several feats interact with Master Ka's turning ability. By spending two turning attempts instead of one, Master Ka destroys undead on a successful turning attempt. Mater Ka's turning damage is 1.5 times (his normal turning damage + 35 + his Cha modifier) Exemplary Master Ka may turn all evil outsiders and rebuke all non-evil outsiders. Outsiders have effective turn resistance equal to half their spell resistance rounded down. Every undead creature that comes within 15 feet of Ka is automatically affected as if he had turned it without requiring the use of a turning attempt and without rolling turning damage. Ka automatically turns every undead with 25 Hit Dice or less, and destroys every undead with 15 Hit Dice or less that moves within this aura. Lawful Good Aura (Ex) Spontaneous Casting (Cure spells) Heirophant Special Abilities 1.Mastery of Energy (Su) Add a +4 bonus to the Master Ka's turning checks and turning damage rolls. This ability only affects undead, even if Ka can turn other creatures, such as with a granted power of a domain. 2.Spell-like ability Heal 2x/day uses 6th level spell slot 3.Spell-like ability Dispel Magic, Greater 2x/day uses 6th level spell slot 4.Faith Healing (Su) Exemplary Master Ka can use healing spells to their maximum effect on creatures of the same alignment as himself(including himself). Any spell with the healing descriptor cast on such a creature works as if under the effects of a Maximize Spell feat without using a higher level spell slot. 5.Blast Infidel (Su)Master Ka can use negative energy spells to their maximum effect on Chaotic Evil creatures. Any spell with a description that involves inflicting or channelling negative energy (inflict''spells, ''mass inflict light wounds,harm) cast on a creature of the opposed alignment work as if under the effect of a Maximize Spell feat without using a higher level spell slot. Undead affected by this ability heal the maximized amount of damage. Contemplative Special Abilities Divine Health {Ex) Ka has immunity to all diseases, inclduing magical diseases such as mummy rot and lycanthropy. Slippery Mind (Ex) The Master has the ability to shrug off magical effects that would otherwise control or compel him. If he is affected by an enchantment and fails his saving throw, one round later he can attempt his saving throw again. He only gets one extra chance to succeed on his saving throw. Divine Wholeness (Su) Master Ka can heal his own wounds, in addition to the other healing ability he has. He can heal up to 40 hit points a day, and he can spread this healing out among several uses. Divine Body (Su) Exemplary Master Ka is immune to poisons of all kinds. Divine Soul (Su) Exemplary Master Ka's spell resistance is 25 from this ability. Eternal Body (Ex) Ka no longer suffers aging penaties and cannot be magically aged. Bonuses still accrue and he still dies of old age when his time is up. Mystic Union(Su) Master Ka is a magical creature. He is considered an outsider (native) rather than a humanoid for the purposes of spells and magical effects. Additionally, Master Ka has damage resistance 10/magic. Noteworthy effects from feats Leadership Master Ka's leadership score is 59 50 (CL) + 8 (Base Cha Bonus) - 1 Dirty old man* + 2 Master Ka's Magnificent Monastery * Yeah he's loved, but he doesn't look the part and he leers at all the young servants in unpleasant ways. His cohort has an ECL of 30 Other character levels represented are, going from 1st level to 10th: 2000/200/100/50/25/13/7/4/2/1 making a total of 2,402 classed individuals hanging about him and enjoying his mighty company, not including the cohort. I better build him a big monastery. Attacks BAB +25/+20/+15/+10/+5 Cleric +2 Heirophant +5 Contemplative '''Final BAB +32/+27/+17/+12' Spells Exemplary Master Ka is an acolyte of a purpose rather than a deity. He seeks the union of the external natural way and the internal harmonious way. His beginning domains are Healing (Cast healing spells a +1 CL) and Good (Cast Good spells at +1 CL), and he gains access to the Purification (Casts abjuration spells at + CL) and Protection (Generate a protective ward that grants someone you touch a resistance bonus of +35 on his or her next saving throw. Activating this power is a standard action. The protective ward is an abjuration effect with a duration of 1 hour usable once per day) domains from his levels in the Contemplative prestige class. Caster Level 45 6/5+1/5+1/5+1/5+1/5+1/2+1/4+1/4+1/4+1 B''' -/4/4/4/4/3/3/3/3/2 '''Final 6/9+1/9+1/9+1/9+1/8+1/5+1/7+1/7+1/6+1 Magic Items All six +5 inherent bonus items, used 825,000 GP 'Wei Chin's Armor of the Invisible Bamboo Forest' +1 Glamered Studded Leather that absorbs the first 30 points of damage from acid, cold, electricity, fire, & sonic sources, allows the wearer to become ethereal as per ethereal jaunt once per day, provides DR 10/+2 & Heavy Fortification (100% chance of normal damage on a successful critical hit), and provides a +15 competence bonus to Move Silently and Escape Artist checks. Strong abjuration; CL20th; Craft Magic Arms & Armor, Craft Epic Magic Arms & Armor, ethereal jaunt, grease, miracle, resist energy, silence, stoneskin; 500,360 GP This isn't going to be Master Ka's primary defense, but I wanted to take advantage of opportunities to slam down some of the neat things you can apply to armor. I've listed Craft Epic Arms & Armor as a prerequisite for the Great Invulnerability portion of this enchantment, even though its bonus is only +4 and with all of the rest of the enchantments placed upon the armor the total bonus is still only +10 - making the armor still technically non-Epic. I could break this down, but basically it's all the Greater Resistances (66,000 GP each), the Greater Slick and Silent Moves enhancements (33,750 GP each), etherealness (49,000 GP), Glamer (2,700 GP), plus +10 worth of total modifications. I'm actually considering add more mods to this. 'Four Element Ring of Supreme Resistance' Provides a +8 deflection bonus to armor class and the effect of wearing all four rings of Elemental Command. Elemntals (except paraelementals) cannot approach to within 5 feet of the wearer, unless the wearer attempts to charm the elemental (as charm monster,Will DC 17 negates). If that attempt fails, however, absolute protection is lost and no further attempt at charming may be made. Elementals take a -1 penalty on their attack rolls versus the wearer. He gains a +4 moral bonus on all attacks against elementals, and his weapons bypass the damage reduction of such creatures, regardless of any qualities the weapon may or may not have. The wearer of the ring gains energy resistance to cold and fire of 30. The wearer of the ring may converse with all elementals and elementals automatically recognize that he is wearing the ring. If their alignments are similar they show a healthy respect for the wearer, and if their alignments are opposed the creatures fear him. If the wearer is weak, elementals of opposed alignments hate and desire to slay the wearer. In addition to the powers described above, the ring gives the wearer the following abilities: * Burning hands (unlimited use) * Create water (unlimited use) * Feather fall (unlimited use, wearer only) * Meld into stone (unlimited use, wearer only) * Soften earth or stone (unlimited use) * Water breathing (unlimited use) * Water walk (unlimited use) * Wind wall (unlmited use) * Flaming sphere (twice per day) * Gust of wind (twice per day) * Pyrotechnics (twice per day) * Stone shape (twice per day) * Air walk (once per day, wearer only) * Wall of fire (once per day) * Wall of ice (once per day) * Wall of stone (once per day) * Control water (twice per week) * Flame strike (twice per week) * Ice Storm (twice per week) * Passwall (twice per week) * Chain lightning (once per week) * Stoneskin (once per week, wearer only) Strong conjuration; CL24th; Forge Ring, Forge Epic Ring, shield of faith, summon monster VI, and all appropriate spells; Price 2,880,000 GP Started with a Ring of Epic Protection +8 (1,280,000) and then proceeded to make it more expensive by adding 4 Rings of Elemental Command to it for (200,000x2x4) 1,600,000 GP. 'Perfect Sword of the Northern Wind Dragon' +5 Adamantine holy bastard sword of speed Strong evocation good; CL20th; Craft Magic Arms & Armor, haste, holy smite, creator must be good; 203,335 GP Pretty straightforward. 'Bronze Bracers of the Invincible Mountain' +10 armor; +8 Con & Str; does triple damage v. inanimate objects, and can loosen or tumble earth or earthe ramparts at a rate of a 10' cube every minute (10' cube rock per hour). Strong transmutation; CL20th; Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Wondrous Item; Bigby's clenched fist, mage armor, move earth, neutralize poison, remove disease; 1,505,459 GP Base item is +10 Bracers of Armor (1,000,000 GP), to which is applied the +8 enchantments to attributes (bought for 128,000 GP each, because I felt the Bracers of Relentless Might made a case that Strength and Constitution mods could go on bracers without futzing with things too much more than doubling), and the earth/inanimate abilities (which I bought as just taking the straight Mattock and Maul items and doubling and 1.5 modding them even though I wasn't taking all of their special qualities). 'Single Fox Eye Orb of Destiny' +12 Wisdom; SR 40. Strong transmutation; CL20th; Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, commune or legend lore, spell resistance; 2,310,000 GP. Bought as a Periapt of Epic Wisdom +12 with a Mantle of Epic Spell Resistance tacked on (for 290,000x2x1.5= 870,000GP). Ring of Mind Shielding As SRD. 8,000 GP Bag of Holding Type IV As SRD. 10,000 GP Hat of Disguise As SRD. 1,800 GP Murlynd's Spoon As SRD. 5,400 GP Pearl of Power (6th level spells) As SRD. 36,000 GP Robe of Useful Items As SRD. 7,000 GP which leaves 111,146 GP leftover from item purchses. Cohort Worksheet This is me being lazy right now, I'll come back and double check this, reformat it, and maybe work on some sort of interesting "dwarven monk" story, but right now I've just got nothing. :Unknown, Male Dwarf, Hill Mnk30: CR 30; Medium Humanoid (Dwarf); HD 30d8+210(Monk) ; hp 345; Init +1; Spd 120; AC:22 (Flatfooted:21 Touch:22); Atk +25/20/15 base melee, +21/16/11 base ranged; SQ: +1 Attack vs. Orcs and Goblinoids, +2 Appraise (Stone and Metal Items), +2 Craft (Stone and Metal Items), +2 Saves vs. Poison, +2 Saves vs. Spells and Spell-like Effects, +4 Dodge Bonus to AC vs. Giants, Darkvision (Ex): 60 ft., Stability (Ex), Stonecunning (Ex), Weapon Familiarity (Ex); AL LG; SV Fort +24, Ref +18, Will +26; STR 20, DEX 12, CON 25, INT 8, WIS 25, CHA 8. Skills: Balance +10, Climb +13, Concentration +23, Craft (Armorsmithing) -1, Craft (Blacksmithing) -1, Craft (Stonemasonry) -1, Craft (Weaponsmithing) -1, Escape Artist +10, Jump +43, Listen +13, Profession (Miner) +9, Survival +13, Swim +13, Tumble +34. :Feats: Deflect Arrows, Fast Healing x2, Great Constitution x2, Great Wisdom x2, Improved Critical: Unarmed strike, Improved Toughness, Improved Trip, Improved Unarmed Strike, Iron Will, Power Attack, Power Critical: Unarmed strike, Roundabout Kick, Stunning Fist, Weapon Focus: Unarmed strike. Possessions: Goods: Coin: gp (102500) (102,500 gp). Magic: Wondrous: Manual of Bodily Health +5 (137,500 gp); Wondrous: Tome of Understanding +5 (137,500 gp); Wondrous: Manual of Gainful Exercise +5 (137,500 gp); Wondrous: Amulet of Mighty Fists +5 (150,000 gp); Wondrous: Bracers of epic armor (+15) (NaN gp); Wondrous: Belt of epic strength (+10) (NaN gp); Wondrous: Cloak of epic resistance (+6) (360,000 gp); Wondrous: Belt, Monk`s (13,000 gp); Wondrous: Boots of Speed (12,000 gp). Stronghold worksheet The basics: The Spirit Dragon monastery is considerably smaller than the former Dragon Temple were Ka was trained in the ways of the Dragon Monks (not that he learned much from them, so much as they learned from him). Size & Cost The Spirit Dragon monastery is 34 stronghold spaces large and has a total cost of 4,200,500 GP. Eventually right here I'll have some realistic dimensions of the place, but for now it's enough to say that it looks something like a giant dragon head made of stone with gems for eyes - sort of like some Hong Kong action theater take on Zardoz. Composition The exterior of the stronghold consists of 3 foot thick airtight, ethereally-solid, magically-treated hewn stone rock faced on the interior with an additional foot of steel and lined with lead to prevent certain divinations from working through it. There are several minor and somewhat minimized shuttered windows present (though they're rather hard to get to because the walls are so thick, and two exquisitely detailed stained glass windows that make up the "eyes" of the "dragon" face along with another more discrete stained window present upon the (top of the head word I can't remember right now). The interior of the stronghold is mostly foot thick reinforced masonry decorated with silk screens and ornamental woodwork. If there is a weakness in the stronghold it is in the lack of strong doors and locks, sometimes doors aren't present at all, thanks to Master Ka's dislike of them much to the chagrin of the more...frisky residents. The hardness of the exterior walls is 16, with a Break DC of 112 and 1080 hit points per section of wall plus the iron elements which has a Break DC of 50 and hardness of 20 with an additional 720 hit points. Inside the walls are much weaker, the masonry has a Break DC of 45 and a hardness of 8 with only 180 hit points per section. Mobility The Spirit Dragon monastery zips along in the sky at a maximum speed of 10 miles per hour and a daily rate of travle of 240 miles per day. If that wasn't enough, the entire stronghold can plane shift if need be, which explains some of its random appearances in strange places. The spaces The flying noggin' has: fancy chapel(2), fancy auditorium(1), 2 luxury courtyards(2),fancy dining hall(2), 4 guard posts(2), fancy kitchen(1), fancy library (1) w/comprehensive book lot that provides a +4 circumstance bonus on Knowledge:the planes checks, fancy magical laboratory(1), fancy throne room,(1), 3 fancy trophy halls(3) that sometimes double as really expensive places to put your backpack, combat training area(1), luxury bedroom suite(2), 3 fancy bedrooms(3), 2 servant's quarters(2), 3 barracks(4), 3 basic bedrooms(3), 2 fancy armories(2), & 2 fancy baths(2) staff 1 acolyte, 33 guards, valet, apprentice, 2 cooks, 7 servants magical "stuff" 2 braziers of aura revealing (evil) presumably in the two main entryways to the interior somewhere, cabinet of stasis, consecrated temple for entire chapel area, 10 everful basins & 10 everful larders because Ka is pretty fat, greater platform of telekinesis so you can get to the thing if it lands on someone's roof, table of safe meals because Ka is kind enough to not want people to poison the people eating with him even if he's immune, warding bell though it's probably more of a Kung Fu gong, & the entire stronghold covered in Missing chambers yep, it's just gone Category:D20 NPCs